Opposites
by Things-YouLove
Summary: In school their worlds apart, but alone, maybe they might have a lot more in common than they initially thought, maybe too much?
1. The Beginning

**Hey :) Guess who**

**Okay, so I know I'm still working on my other story, but I had the idea for this and I just had to write it**

**And just keep in mind, this is my first attempt at Jori so I'm not really sure where I'll go with it, I don't know if there will be romance or not just yet, I'll see how things go**

**I hope you enjoy, and if you do, or if you don't, leave a review to let me know :) **

**This is based outside of Hollywood arts, they're just normal kids at a normal school**

**But anyway, here we go**

* * *

**Opposites**

Just another regular day.

"Tori you're gonna be late!" I hear a shout from downstairs, obviously my mom, I roll over a few times, groan to myself about how comfortable my bed is, but finally give in, sit myself up, rubbing my eyes, I look to m side table and pick up my phone, "7:25" my alarm doesn't go off for another five minutes, and believe me, in the morning, five minutes is a long, and very important amount of time, so who called me then? My mom only ever calls if it's either almost eight, which I'm always up by then anyway, that's only for my sister, or if she's going in to work early, again I'm usually up by then, so I figured it was probably "Tori!" another yelp brings me from my thoughts, this time I hear the door click and swing open, just as I thought, it's my older than me by a year but acts like its ten sister Trina, "I'm not going to be able to drive you to school today" she informs me before I have the chance to say anything, "why?" I ask, knowing she promised to always drive me to school, at least until I got my license, I'm trying okay, leave me alone.

"I gotta go see Jade" oh I see, popular girl talk, maybe I should start from the beginning, hi, my name is Tori Vega, and I'm seventeen years old, I'm in my last year of high school, my sister goes to the same school as me but only because she's studying an extra course meaning she's there for at least another two years, but me, this is my last year, I know exactly what I want to do next, I want to keep my head down, do my work, get all A's on my exams, and go to university in New York to study performing arts, my sister has always tried to put me down when I talk about it, probably because she was jealous because one time she applied to go to Hollywood Arts, which I hear is this amazing school for all these talented kids who will surely go far in the world, but they said no to Trina, and because of that, I was never allowed to even audition, but I knew my dreams, and I knew I'd make them happen one way or another.

My sister, Trina, she's like the opposite of me, where I'm considered the 'quiet geek' she's considered one of the queen bee's at school, you know the ones who think being popular and throwing parties and doing drugs and having sex is what school is really about? Yeah, exactly that, I can't tell you how many times I've been studying with Cat, my best friend, well, one of only two friends I have, and suddenly the music is so loud its impossible to concentrate, I try and tell my parents to stop her but they never do, so usually I just have to climb out of my window, with Cat, and go and spend the night at her place, which is always fun because her mom always makes me feel so welcome.

"Whatever I'm leaving" and with that, Trina slammed my door closed, bringing me out of my thoughts, I better get up then, walking to school takes a lot longer than driving, I hop from the bed and walk over to my adjoining bathroom, Trina still can't stand the fact I got the room with the bathroom, but the rules were simple, whoever got the higher grade on the upcoming math test would be the one to get the room, and I didn't even need to wait for Trina to get home that day, I simply had to show my parents my paper, with a huge "A*" on, and the room was mine.

I turned the shower on, slipped my pyjamas, yes I still wear pyjamas, off and threw them on the floor, stood in the shower, and walked under the rushing water, it was quite hot, so the sudden shock made me let out a sharp moan, was it pain or pleasure? I'm not really sure, but anyway, I showered, I'm not really going to go into detail because I'm not sure who might be reading this, anyway, after my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel, walked out and sat on my bed, blow drying my hair, when it was dry, I went to choose what I would wear today, since our school didn't have a uniform code, I decided on, well, what I usually wear, just a simple look, jeans, a red tank top, and my favourite pair of red converse trainers, and underwear too, don't forget the underwear, I looked out the window, and it looked like it might rain, and I already knew it was going to be a bit cold, so it gave me a chance to wear, my favourite piece of clothing I had, my red Adidas hoodie, with white stripes going down the sleeves, it was a bit big for me, but, it used to belong to my dad, and I love my dad so much, he's like the person who gets me most, so when he gave me the hoodie once it got too small for him, I would wear it every day, even outside, though I know he meant it for me to just wear at home, but I didn't care, I liked wearing it, I never bothered myself caring about whether other people might like what I was wearing or not, its my body, not theirs.

And so, after a quick touch of makeup, barely even noticeable, I made my way downstairs, it was already half eight, I better be quick, I went to the kitchen wear my mom was making herself some toast, "I'm off to school now" I informed her, stopping in the doorway, she turned around to look at me, "have you eaten?" she asked, concerned, as moms do best, I shook my head and before I could even speak there was a piece of toast in my mouth, thanks? I took a bite, and smiled at my mom, "thanks" I waved before turning to walk to the door, "have a nice day at school sweetie" my mom called after me, "I will" and so I opened the door, just as Cat, was about to knock, "oh, sorry" I laughed a little walking down the steps, "nice timing Tori" Cat joked a little, wherever she went she always seemed to have the biggest smile on her face, she stood there, in her usual kind of attire, a summery dress with floral design, even though it wasn't summer at all, she wore a large pink puffy jacket too, as well as a pair of pink converse trainers, we had both bought our pairs on the same day, it was something we did a lot, go shopping for clothes, every girl likes to do that.

"Are you nervous about the exams?" Cat asked, referring to the end of year exams, or in other words, my ticket to university, "Oh what am I saying, you're Tori, you don't have to be nervous, if anything that test should be nervous of you" Cat was doing her usual rambling, which always made me laugh, she was always so kind and sweet, I can't imagine life without her, the only problem is, after school, I want to go to university in New York, whereas Cat wants to go to university in Florida to study to become a lawyer, taking after her father, which meant we wouldn't see each other for the whole year, we both cried about that when we first realized each of us wouldn't have our best friend there anymore, but we made a deal to come back as soon as we could to spend time with one another, she was my best friend, I never wanted to lose her.

Along the way we talked about what we usually talk about, school, what we may or may not have watched on TV, and whether any of it was good enough for us to be sure we didn't miss it next time, and obviously what boys we found attractive, mostly like the celebrity types we never stood a chance with, but it was always fun to imagine, I mean personally I don't really have a type, I've never even had a boyfriend, mostly because all the boys in school seem to laugh at me for whatever reason, apart from Andre, he's always been my bestest friend in the whole world, I knew him before I knew Cat, I still remember the day, we were only four at the time, and we were both in preschool, it was our first day, so we didn't really know people there, but I remember crying my eyes out on my first day, I was so scared to go, my mom had to carry me into the classroom while I cried and cried, hiding my face, she put me down, and got down on one knee to hug me, and promise me it would be okay, and that's when Andre came into it, he walked over, and gave me a juice box, and said it would make me feel better, because it always made him feel better, it was his favourite and he only had one, and yet he gave it to me, I was still nervous, I didn't really know how to socialize, but Andre seemed to be there to guide me, he helped me, he was always there, he's always been there, even now, whenever I need a friend to go to I can always count on him, I don't know where I'd be without him.

And speak of the devil; there he was, coming out of the shop with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, "Andre!" Cat squealed, in delight as she noticed him, running over to hug him, I followed her and did the same, "hey, how are my two favourite girls this fine morning then?" "Good" Cat nodded excitedly, "we're good" I agreed and we carried on walking to school.

Along the way we'd talk about most things we usually did, kind of like what I said with Cat only this time there was a boy too so it would be different, he loved talking about sports, which me and Cat never really understood, but we listened anyway, he'd talk about hot girls whereas me and Cat would talk about hot guys, and all have a laugh about it, and before I knew it, we were at school.

I took my glasses case out of my pocket, opened it and put my glasses on, I always had to have glasses on when it came to reading, so I always kept them on in school, and obviously, on occasion, they have been broken, slapped off my head, or just stepped on for no reason, I wasn't what most kids would call popular in school, but as we walked through the main entrance doors, that's when we saw her.

Jade West, the exact opposite to me, she was the epitome of popularity, she oozed confidence from every part of her body, her long black hair, with turquoise highlights flowing free as she strolled along, arm in arm with her boyfriend, mister popular guy, every girl, apart from me, and probably Cat, every girls dream guy, Beck Oliver, I couldn't stand him, he was always such a jerk to Andre, and one time he stepped on my glasses when I dropped them, they were supposed to be the people everyone hates, but in school, they were feared, they were idolized, Jade was pretty much the head girl, everyone feared her, Beck was obviously the head boy, the hot guy, toned muscle, football team captain, yeah that guy.

What I never really understood, was Jade was always the type to kind of, keep herself to herself, sure she was popular and pretty much had links all over the school, but most of the time she'd just do her own thing, or make other people miserable, but with Beck, it was like he saw a different side of her, the side no one saw, the sweet and caring side, with everyone else she was just such a bitch, yet everyone still wanted to be her friend and they all still loved her, school is such a confusing place.

She walked past me, without saying a word, but her glare made it obvious she wanted to say something to me, I don't know what I did but she just always seemed to pick on me, or Cat, or a lot of other girls in school, probably just to make herself feel more secure about her own life, ugh, I hate her, so much, I knew she'd say or do something to me before the day was over, we were in the same class, most of them anyway, including my first lesson of the day, science, so it was pretty much inevitable.

Though class didn't start for another ten minutes so me, Andre and Cat sat down on a bench to continue talking about various things, until, oh wouldn't you know it, Jade walked by, slapping the books out of hands, along with my notes, all over the floor, and one, which I had obviously forgot was even there, fell right at her feet and she picked it up, it was a drawing I had done, I liked to draw in my spare time, it was just a simple drawing of an ocean under the moonlight, the way she looked at it almost suggested she, liked it? But that didn't stop her scrunching it up and throwing it to the floor.

She carried on walking, and I went to pick up my books, with the help of Andre and Cat, "she's such a bitch" Andre mumbled, knowing most people would go straight to Jade if they heard anyone talk about her, he made sure no one but me and Cat heard, once I had everything ready, the bell went, meaning it was time for class, "I'll see you two later" I waved as Cat and Andre walked in the opposite direction to their class.

I walked through the hallway, and like most times, I'd simply look straight ahead, and stay quiet, ignoring the looks I was getting from some of the boys and girls in the school, younger than me, but all desperate to be the 'popular' type.

Eventually though, I reached my science class, and took my seat, at the front, it didn't take long for the rest of the class to come in as well, and obviously last, to make her big entrance, Jade, she went straight to her seat at the back, not saying a word to anyone.

The lesson was surprisingly quiet, mostly because Jade kept her mouth shut, which was unusual, but nevertheless, it was good to have a quiet lesson for once, even when the lessons were at their worst I'd keep my head down and stay focussed though, nothing was more important than my grades, at the end of the lesson the teacher passed out a few pieces of paper, something about magnets, so I assumed it was just going to be one of those projects we'd have to do outside of school time, most of the time we would do this kind of thing in a pair, but even then I'd choose to do it by myself, that was until our teacher stood at the front of the class and informed us he would choose who each of us would be working with.

"Let's see, Jade, you will be working with…." Oh god no, please no, not me.

"Tori"

You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

**So like I said, its my first attempt, go easy on me :)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, I don't really know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and not take too long**


	2. Realization

**Hey :) I'm back**

**So yeah, I suppose I took a while to update yet again, I am really really sorry, I know I'm slow lately, but I barely ever get a chance to do any writing at the moment, hopefully I'll be faster soon**

**Thank you to those that have reviewed thus far :)**

**Anyway, here we go**

* * *

**Opposites**

…Jade?

I have to work….. with Jade?

Of all the people in my class? Why her? Why Jade? Why the girl who makes my life miserable?

Nevertheless, before I could react, my teacher was already assigning other students their partners, so I had no choice, I was gonna have to bite the bullet, and work with her.

A few minutes later the bell went, lunch time, always my favourite time of day, because I mean, no class right? Exactly, on my way out I was stopped by Jade leaning on the wall parallel to the door, looking at me, she raised an eyebrow and smirked a little, evidently proud of how nervous she always made me, "Vega" "Jade?" "I'll be at yours by six" and then she walked away, not even giving me the chance to say anything, I just had to accept it.

I walked down to the cafeteria, and because it was a nice day I figured I may as well eat outside, besides, Cat texted me telling me her and Andre were already there, and, they had already got my lunch for me, result!

"Tori! Hi!" Cat squealed in excitement as I walked over to the pair sat on the grass munching their lunch, Cat was eating a sandwich of sorts, she always tried something different, literally, if you could put it on bread, Cat will try it, and I can already see she had gotten me the same thing, I only hoped it was something good, meanwhile Andre was busy shovelling rice into his mouth, he didn't even stop to say hello, he just waved at me, "Hi guys" I sat down next to them, and Cat instantly shoved the sandwich she had picked out for me into my face, mere inches from my nose, I could immediately smell the scent of mayonnaise, which was a good start I suppose, I took it from Cat and took a bite, it was just some lightly salted chicken cuts and mayonnaise, the lazy kind of sandwich people make with leftover chicken dinner.

About ten minutes later we had all finished eating and were talking about various things, Cat was scrolling through twitter, reading random tweets aloud, showing us pictures and stuff, "Tori! Jade tweeted about you!" my heart stopped for a second, why? What did she say? "wh…..why?" I stuttered out, "she said she has to work with you on some sort of project at your house?" Cat asked cocking her head to the side, "Yeah" I nodded, "so she's gonna be in your house? In your room?" yeah…. And that's when it hit me; she'll be in my room? My room? My most sacred place in my entire world, she could come up with so many new ways to embarrass me just by seeing my room, oh god, now I was worried.

"I guess she will be" I noticed Cat was sitting patiently waiting on my reply so I figured I'd give her one, still lost deep in my thoughts, what was I supposed to do? I didn't really know, should I prepare food? Drinks? Oh god, maybe she drinks alcohol? What if she wants to drink alcohol? What will I do? I've never touched the stuff.

Lunch went by rather slowly, probably because I was too busy thinking about the endless scenarios of what might happen tonight with Jade, but eventually, we were back in school for our next class, even then I just sat there and stared at the paper in front of me, I was supposed to be writing but it was like I couldn't make words come out, my mind was just locked in place, reminding me over and over again that the girl who was made my life such a misery, will be in my room less than five hours from now.

The final bell went, oh no, it's getting closer, I left the class, walked down the hall, out the school, down the street, through the park, and before I knew it I was at my front door, usually I'd wait for Cat and/or Andre but I felt so much pressure to make tonight perfect that I couldn't wait around, as soon as the door shut behind me I went straight upstairs, the house was empty at this point, neither my parents nor my sister Trina were home yet, I opened the door and looked into my room, my room was never like most teenage girls, with the posters of boys they found attractive and stuff like that, it was just a pretty normal room, the four poster bed, along with pink sheets and pink curtains, but I do have spares in different colour if I ever feel like changing it, the white carpet going all the way across the floor, my large chestnut wardrobe in the corner, with my matching desk next to it along with a huge mirror, mostly for makeup and other girl things, my other desk was right next to the door, this one had my laptop and various notepads and other school essentials on, a white leather couch was opposite the bed, and…. That was pretty much it, boring right? I didn't really know what to do, so I figured I'd just tidy up and make everything look neat, so I got straight to work, tidying my desks, organizing my wardrobe, straightening my sheets, or maybe I should change those? Oh I've got it, I'll make the curtains and the sheets white so they match the rest of the room, ugh, why is this so hard?.

After an hour of making sure everything was done, along with making my bed sheets, and the curtains white, to match everything else, I was done, my room still looked boring, only now it was clean and boring, I know I'm a boring person, and you wonder why I'm not popular?

I looked at the clock, it was five, she would be here soon, I went downstairs and saw my mum in the kitchen, I suppose I better tell her I have, a, hmmm, I don't know, should I say friend? Or what? I better think quickly because my legs are moving, and now she's looking at me.

"Hey Tori, how was school?" she smiles widely asking me, I simply nod my head and reply, "same old same old you know" she nods in agreement, "mum, I have a friend coming over tonight" she turns to look at me from preparing something on the counter, "that's fine sweetie, is it Cat?" "no" "Andre?" "no" "who is it then?".

"Jade"

My mum stops entirely now, uh oh, she turns to face me, eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Jade?" she asks me, I nod my head slowly, unsure of what to say, "when were you two friends?" she questions further.

"We're not; it's for a school project"

"Did she ask to be your partner? Is she just using you to get a good grade?"

"No, the teacher paired us, it was random"

"Just be careful Tori"

"I doubt she's going to hurt me in my own home"

"Just remember all the times you've sat up there crying your eyes out because of her"

It's true, there have been times when it happened, she'd say stuff to me, and leave me crying on my way home from school, she'd always play pranks on me, and I'd always do the same thing, go home, go to my room, and cry, what else could I do? I could never stand up to her, one time I tried and she punched me in the face, I cried about that too, so every time, I would just cry, and get over it, and go back to school the next day and try and act like I didn't care, but inside, I do, the scar on my left wrist was a permanent reminder, that one was the worst, it was like a year ago, Jade was so mean to me, literally every day I cried, I was scared to go to school, it was hard, my grades were starting to drop, I was at a real low point, then one night, Trina threw a party at our house when our parents were out, I went downstairs to try and mingle, and ended up with Jade throwing a drink in my face and telling me "ugly people aren't allowed" and things like that, so basically I was kicked out of a party at my own house, I went upstairs, sat in my room, and cried, thinking about just how bad she made my life, and, I suppose it was just a spur of the moment thing, but I took a pair of scissors from my desk, sat in the bathroom on the toilet, and dragged the blade across my wrist, I sat there, staring as the blood ran down my arm, tears streaming down my face, but then the door swung open, it was my mum, she had come back and kicked everyone out.

So yeah, that was my low point, but after that I got myself on track again, there were a few therapy sessions, I still have them to this day, its what happens I suppose, but I've never done it since, only that one time.

I glanced at the clock to see what the time was.

Six.

And right on cue.

A knock at the door.

Here we go.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter :)**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review :)**


	3. She's Here

**Hey :) Guess who's back, at long last**

**I'm really really sorry for taking as long as I have to bring a new chapter, honestly I've just been way too busy to give any thought toward this**

**But now, I'll attempt to make amends**

**Anyway, here we go**

* * *

**Opposites**

Oh god, this is it, she's here, I need to let her in... and I'm sure if I could get my legs to work that would be a massive help

But I cant, I'm frozen here, its as if time has slowed down, its only me, lost in my thoughts, all these thoughts crashing around about how everything has to be absolutely perfect or else tomorrow Jade will embarrass me in front of everyone at school, which she probably will do anyway, but if I mess this up I just give her something else to use against me.

Nevertheless, the click of the door handle snaps me out of my daze in an instant, my head turns and my eyes shift to the front door, my mum standing there as she opens it, not a good start I can already tell.

"Oh, hi, Jade right?" I hear my mum ask, I don't hear what Jade says but the next thing I know my mum stepped aside and she walked in, as soon as I made eye contact with her I felt fear, every time we make eye contact I feel fear, I don't know why, for some reason I'm convinced she'll murder me, god I watch too much tv, anyway she's coming over, she's getting closer, talk you idiot, say something, do something!

"Jade, hi" I just about manage to escape the thoughts crashing around my head to finally acknowledge her.

"Let's get this over with" she sighs, not even stopping as she steps ever closer, so on instinct, I turn to go up the stairs, hearing the sound of her footsteps following me up.

We reach my room, I turn the handle and open the door stepping inside, waiting to hear the door close courtesy of Jade as she follows me in.

"Well, here we are" I spin to look at her, but her eyes are wandering, looking around the room, scanning every corner, I know she's looking for something to use against me.

"Jade?" I ask, bringing her out of whatever she was doing.

"Nice room" she nods walking over to my desk with my make up and stuff on, inspecting everything, "you use all this?" she asks, picking up a random bottle of something, "um, sometimes" I stutter on my words finding a response, "I didn't know, you always look so natural" was that a compliment? did she just compliment me?

"Um, thanks, but we should um, get started" again I'm stuttering words out, god this is more intimidating than an interview.

She simply nods and sits down on my bed, pulling her phone from her pocket.

She looks up from her phone at me after a moment, evidently noticing me standing motionless in the middle of the room staring at her.

"I thought you said we should get started? start then" she motions to the desk, I knew it, she expects me to do everything, but my legs are still walking over to the desk and I'm still sitting down, turning on my laptop, getting my notes ready, why do I listen to every word she says?

About half an hour later, I'm still typing away on my laptop, nearly done, knowing full well I, I mean... we, will get an A for this.

We've pretty much sat in silence the entire time, most of the time the only noise was her tapping away at her phone, whatever she was doing.

"And finished" I broke the silence announcing I was done, Jade looked over, got off the bed, walked over and looked over my shoulder at my work, inspecting closely.

I waited anxiously for her verdict, again it felt like time was slowing down.

"This is pretty good" what?! did she just... did she... compliment... my... work?! calm down girl its just a compliment.

"Thanks" I turned to look at her, to see her continuing to look at what I had done.

"I didn't know you were so..." so what? oh god, what is she going to say?

"So..." I try and urge her to finish her sentence but before she can say anything my door swings open and Trina walks in, immediately going over to my make up desk, yeah most of the time she 'borrows' stuff from there, but I never see them again.

"Tori I need that nail polish you have, you know the one with the glitter?" Trina asked, searching.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a date tonight and I want to look my best" she still hadn't turned around.

"Sorry, I gave it to Cat" and that's when Trina finally turned around.

"Jade?" she asked, clearly shocked she was here.

"Why are you here?" she questioned further.

"We're working on a project for school together"

"And I was just leaving" she said harshly, oh, guess I'll never find out what she was going to say then.

I watched as she picked up her bag, and went to walk out the door, stopping to look at the work again.

"Make sure my name is on there too" she pointed at me, threatening me, in my own house...

"I will" and with that, she left, without even saying bye.

Before I could say anything to Trina she was gone too, leaving me alone.

Again, I was lost in my thoughts, I was so desperate to know what Jade was about to say before, but as always, I was thinking negative too, sure there were like a hundred words she could have said, but some of those are bad, why couldn't she just say it, why did my stupid sister have to walk in.

A noise from my laptop snapped me from my thoughts this time, I looked to see it was a message from Cat, oh of course, I told her Jade was coming over, she's probably checking to see if I'm not dead.

I clicked the message and up popped the chat window.

HappyCat: Tori! where were you after school?

ToriV: Sorry Cat, I was in a rush to get home

HappyCat: But we were supposed to go and buy some more of that AMAZING nail polish! thank you by the way haha

ToriV: You're welcome, but I needed to be home, remember I had to work with Jade on our project

HappyCat: Oh yeah! so... how did it go?

ToriV: Surprisingly... well

HappyCat: :O you're kidding?!

ToriV: No really, she was here right on time, she thought my room was nice, she didn't insult me, and she said I always looked natural, I dunno if that's a compliment or not

HappyCat: Naturally beautiful! duh :P

ToriV: Shut up haha

HappyCat: Did she help with the work though?

ToriV: No... I didn't need the help, but when I told her I was finished she was about to say something about my work, she looked fascinated by it

HappyCat: Whoah... I didn't think Jade could be nice

ToriV: I wouldn't go so far as to say she was nice... she didn't even say hello when she arrived, or say bye when she left, and she just sat on here phone the entire time, but in that one moment, it was like... the real Jade

HappyCat: I see... well anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at school Tori :) goodnight xx

ToriV: Goodnight Cat, see you tomorrow xx

And with that I closed the laptop and looked at the clock, it was almost ten, where had the time gone?

I hopped up from chair and went to the bathroom to run myself a bath, with all these thoughts crashing around my head, all the questions about today, there was no way I was gonna sleep easily tonight, so I figured I'd give myself a bit of help and try and relax with a nice hot bath.

I stayed in the bath for at least half an hour, just staring at the ceiling, consumed by thoughts, playing a million different scenarios over in my head about what Jade might have said.

After fourty five minutes of thought, and five minutes of washing my hair, I finally got out, got myself dry, put on my pyjamas, yes I still wear pyjamas, and walked over to dry my hair.

Once I was done drying my hair I was ready for bed, the thoughts still spiralling around in my mind, I was probably gonna lay awake practically all night, but I may as well give it a go.

Just before I got into my bed my phone buzzed, I picked it up to see a text message, from an unkown number, I wonder who that could be...

Curiosity obviously got the better of me and I opened it.

"I was going to say, I didn't know you were so... smart" No way... it couldn't be... Jade? JADE?!

Jade texted me? Jade? where did she get my number from? oh who cares, I finally knew what she going to say! and it was good too!

I smiled at the text, but didn't reply, I turned my phone off and put it on charge before hopping into bed.

As my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes, and it was like, all the thoughts were gone, to know that it had actually gone well was like... a relief, an achievement to me, I was still in disbelief, I thought for sure Jade would ridicule me the entire time, of course I know this doesn't make us friends, and I'll obviously go back to hating her tomorrow just like she will me.

But tonight, everything felt perfect as I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**So there you have it :) that's all for this chapter, again I'm really REALLY sorry for the time between updates, I'll try my best to speed that up next time**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it**

**Let me know down below if you did :)**


End file.
